Their Home
by spiritjumper
Summary: After the final battle, Neeba is fished out of a river. A smart, spirited girl, Aleja, has no skill with magic but after steeling Neeba's bow, she forces him to train her. They must spend a long grueling month together. But evil from the nearby forest is causing demons to attack the village. Will Neeba abandon them or stand and protect those he failed to last time? After season 2
1. Prologue

"What is that? The sound of running water?" thought Neeba.

Something brushed his left arm and he groaned.

Again it brushed his arm, but Neeba continued to lie limply in the water as it flowed leisurely by him.

Once more it tugged at his arm and though it threatened to stretch the fabric, it was not enough to steer his body of course. "Eeeeee!" an angry little voice squealed.

"Cold," Cracking an eyelid, Neeba witnessed Sucubus's childlike face inches from his own and that of one other standing on the bank of the river he floated down. "I feel… cold," he managed to say through labored breath.

"Oh dear," the figure on the riverbank spoke with consternation.

The figure extended something from his arm towards Neeba as he floated past.

"No," Neeba inwardly panicked. The arm was Druaga's, he was sure; come to claim his weakened soul. "Please no!" Unable to maintain his focus in such a state of panick, Neeba fell back into unconsciousness as the figure struggled to pull the injured young man from the river.


	2. Their Guest

It was getting dark. Jil stood on the stone balcony of the Royal Castle of the Kingdom of Uruk aimlessly watching the townsfolk mill about far below. The great castle once home to King Gilgamesh was now inhabited by -in addition to the various servants and royal folk –Kaaya, (and on occasion) Jill, Fatina, Utu, and even Coopa and Melt when they decided to pay a visit.

"Jil," Fatina called as she walked out onto the patio to join him. "You should come inside, it's getting cold."

"I know," he replied in angst. The sun dipped between the clouds as dusk neared.

Fatina eyed him curiously, but with pity for his ongoing torment for the loss of his brother. "It's him isn't it?"

"…Yeah" Jill replied after awhile.

"Listen Jill. We already looked. We searched for days along the water's edge for any sign of him but found nothing. He was probably buried under the ruble and if that happened, we will probably never find him! So just… stop this okay? You've done enough."

"I know…" replied Jil as he gazed at the bustling city below. Another long silence passed between them before Jil spoke again, "But I just can't shake this feeling that he's still alive. Somewhere… I don't know… I can just feel it-" he turned back around to meet the face of an angry Fatina. She looked like she was about to cry which only made Jil feel worse with concern for her.

"Well fine!" followed Fatina, turning and beginning to walk away. "But Jil… This is only going to cause you more pain-and if you ask me-he doesn't deserve it." On seeing Jil's unwavering gaze towards the ground she continued, "You know, I bet Kaaya agrees with me."

"Yeah? You're probably right, but if you really think so why don't you just go ask her yourself?!" Spat Jil angrily. He bit his lip so as not to say anything worse and to prevent himself from crying. Fatina, although put off by his tone, still could not help but show concern for him. Jil really did miss his older brother-more than anyone-

"Damnit!" yelled a loud and rather spirited girl as she stepped off the train platform in the village of Rizo, on the outskirts of Uruk. "Why did she have to give me an F? So what if I couldn't perform the spell right? I still got a perfect score on the history test!" She spoke even louder as she walked (more like pounded) down the dirt road, red hair swaying in the breeze (the breeze made by her own raging red aura). "But I guess the spell is more important than knowing which family of nobles supplies our village. _Here_ on the _outskirts _of Uruk, in what used to be the old country of Sumar, no one seems to care. _Oh_, but it's _all _about the spells now!" she yelled sarcastically, only partially aware of the numerous awkward looks being given her by passing market people. The piles of armor she carried back into town (after picking them up from the carter at the train station) swayed precariously from side to side with each not-so-graceful step.

"_Damnit_!" she slammed down her foot upon reaching the threshold of her grandfather's rickety old shack of a house.

The home as it stood, was built in the same fashion as many of the houses of this district: high up into the trees and winding between them with a somewhat elegant construction, withstanding much of the nastiest weather and helping the villagers avoid demon attacks from the nearby haunted forest. However, her grandfather's home was much less classy than many of his neighbor's; with a grass-thicket roof and old, splintering wood walls; it looked more like the type a wolf could knock down with one blow.

"What was that shaking?" her grandfather called from inside.

"Eeeuug!" she slumped over, her knees threatening to give out in self pity.

"Ah," breathed the old man after noticing her. "Aleja, my sweet granddaughter, I love you- but if you're going to do that you'll bring the house down."

"Ahaha! Sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to," replied Aleja, her hand reaching for the back of her head in embarrassment.

In the doorway stood her grandfather; an old man in gray patchwork clothing two sizes too big and shoes resembling tan mud-spattered moccasins. A light gray beard grew from his jaw which was almost a foot long.

"It's fine. Just come inside already, you'll catch a cold."

"Sure Grandpa," Aleja answered.

"Hey, is that her?" a voice called from inside.

"Kyohei!" Aleja yelled, "I'm back!" The young girl raced through the house, past an unfamiliar curtain, and out into the backyard where her cousin, a young man with braded gray hair, dark sooty gray eyes, and a purple mark on his left cheek stood, smiling and leaning on an ax covered head to toe in sweat. His clothes hung off his overworked body and-like their grandfather's-were also a tad too big. A pile of freshly cut firewood and a worn chopping stump stood next to him.

"I would hug you, but I don't think you want my sweat getting all over your nice clothes," the boy, her cousin, joked.

"Yeah-" answered Aleja with an eyebrow raised, putting her hands up to shield herself in case he changed his mind.

Their grandfather walked out onto the grass to join them. "And when were you going to tell me she was here Gramps?" Kyohei asked teasingly.

"Keep your pants on! She just got here!" their grandfather barked back. "And you should come inside too. It's almost time for dinner.

Kyohei deposited the ax against the back wall next to the door and the trio headed inside. "You've been gone a long time haven't you Aleja?" her grandfather asked.

"Yeah, almost a year," she replied casually, meticulously examining the graining of the wood floor. "So how does it feel to be almost 15, Kyohei?"

"Great!" the boy replied with a tired but happy expression. "Maybe I'll be able to go away and attend Mage School at the academy just like you someday."

"Mmhm," Aleja responded halfheartedly. Deep down though, she knew that was probably impossible. Kyohei's older brother had the natural skill necessary to become a climber and several years ago, he left to become a climber. Aleja knew the only reason she had the chance to attend school to become a mage was because she was given a scholarship based on her grades and the money sent back from Kyohei's older brother. But that money had stopped coming. And without the money Kally sent back, what were the chances Kyohei would ever be able to attend school beyond their little town?

They were slim at best…

Something caught her foot as Aleja was lost in thaught and followed the others inside. She removed her foot to examine a pleated, faded and slightly torn salmon colored curtain draped from the ceiling around where Gramps's bed was supposed to be. Aleja pointed to the unfamiliar curtain absentmindedly and looked at the other two.

Gramps sighed as Kyohei began, "Oh, we forgot to tell you. We sortof have a guest staying with us," he replied pulling back the curtain. A guy with disheveled black hair and a stern face, about her age, lay sleeping in the small bed.

"We have to be quiet though. When Gramps fished him out of the river, he was really beat up, and he still needs to rest."

Aleja thought of the way she had stomped, yelled, and sworn when she arrived at the house- probably not the best introduction… but it was too late now. "And you don't think it might have been a good idea to tell me this before?" she questioned the other two, shooting them a repulsive glare.

Kyohei shrunk under her gaze, "Well to be honest. We didn't really think of that before because he hasn't even woken up yet, even though he's been here almost a week."

Aleja's eyes widened a bit. "_He must really have been hurt…"_ she thought to herself. "Wait…" her train of thought halted as she recognized his face. "You don't… You really don't know who this is do you?"

"No," Gramps replied.

"Well, are we supposed to?"

Her right eyebrow twitched and Aleja mentally face palmed. "If my guess is correct, he is the eldest son of the local lord who died several years ago."

Kyohei's expression was surprised and excited but the old man looked skeptical. "Are you sure? How can you be certain?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've seen pictures of him. And Kally told us he happened to be a member of his climbing group-"

Kyohei cut her off in eager anticipation "Yeah! I remember Kally writing about him in his letters! His name was Neeba right? I bet when he wakes up we could ask him about Kally!"

"Shhhh! Kyohei!" Aleja reprimanded her younger cousin for being too loud again. They never knew when their guest, Neeba, would wake up. And from how Kally described Neeba in his letters; they had better _pray to Ishtar_ it wasn't _their fault_ when he finally did wake up.

"Aleja, surely you can use some of your healing magic to heal this man faster so he can awaken…Can't you?"

Her hand wandered to the back of her head again and her grandfather knew it was useless. She tried to answer him, "Yeah, well I could… But he might end up with amnesia or…"

"_or worse…" _she thought. Aleja's magic was never very good but her grandfather had hoped her training at the academy would increase her abilities a little, but then again, you can't improve talent that was never there to begin with.

The patchwork family prepared dinner together and set logs on the fire from the pile of wood Kyohei chopped. Aleja swept the floor and watched as Kyohei did the dishes and Gramps attempted to feed the unconscious Neeba. After taking down the curtain, beating out the dust, and placing it back where it hung, finally, Aleja was able to relax from her long journey. She slumped happily into one of the boxes of metal smiting tools and armor she received from the carter earlier in the day and let out a long sigh.

As she relaxed against the wall, Aleja found her gaze drawn to the bow perched at the foot of their guest's bed. It was crafted well, she could tell from what little knowledge of bows she had. It was painted a deep navy blue and carved of some elastic metal material. The fibers making up the string were wound together in a beautiful pattern which curled into the ends of the bow artfully. It was hard to believe anyone could turn something of such wonderful craftsmanship into a weapon that almost certainly had been covered with blood on more than one occasion.

Thoughts of Kally and his letters weaseled their way into her mind. But surely a member of Kally's own team could not be the cause of her cousin's silence. And more importantly, with the leader of Kally's climbing party in this bad shape, nearly all hope of seeing her older cousin faded from her heart.

Aleja shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the depressing thoughts which plagued her. And instead she thought hard about how she could take his place, how to provide what Kally no longer could for their family.

And she concocted a plan. One that was sure to make Neeba stay, to answer their questions, and to provide her with an alternative way of providing for their family.

Her gaze drifted to Neeba's bow once again.

If her magic failed, that bow would come in handy…

A/N: "Aleja" is pronounced (Ah-le-ha). Or if you have already started pronouncing it a different way and prefer that- go right ahead. It's a fanfic so it doesn't make a difference; you're not actually saying it out loud. Also, I really appreciate reviews because this is my first published fanfic, so THANK YOU ALL!


	3. The Ghost of an Old Friend

The sun rose the next morning, but Kyohei was already up performing his morning chores. Gramps woke shortly after and went to his job as a weapons maker and blacksmith. His work required him to climb the stairs to his shop in the tree house, several stories above.

It wasn't until half past noon that Aleja finally woke up. She sat up in bed, shaggy red hair falling away from her face and deep purple bags adorning her eyes after a restless and painfully short time of sleep.

"You should have been awake hours ago like your cousin," Gramps called from his workshop when he heard her fumble out of bed. Aleja grabbed a pair of tight maroon shorts, an orange top with quarter-length yellow sleeves, and a pair of old, worn, chestnut colored travelers' boots. Taking her wand from atop her dresser and strapping it to her belt, she flew down the stairs as they wound around the tree and came to a spinning stop near the kitchen.

"Damn. In all this time you still haven't forgotten how to do that, have you?" For a painful moment, Aleja believed the voice to be Kally's. It was so familiar… and still it seemed to belong in this house…

"Aleja?..."

" Aleja!"

"AH!" she tripped and fell back, screaming in surprise.

"Honestly?" Kyohei asked sarcastically, but out of true concern. He grabbed her by the arm and helped her up.

"You just…" the poor girl attempted to explain, "You sounded like Kally for a second."

As Kyohei studied her fearfully, he noticed Aleja's eyes looked distant. "Oh," he replied awkwardly. He revealed his own insecurity as a deep silence settled between the two.

Meanwhile…

"_Neeba… Neeeeba…_" a distant voice called to the man in his sleep.

"_Succubus_" he attempted to respond but found he could not make a sound.

"_Damnit!_" another female voice thundered from far away. This was a voice Neeba did not recognize.

"AH!" the same voice screamed once again. It was so obnoxiously loud- it made his head pound. _It was nothing like Succubus's_…

(A/N: Google's definition of a "Succubus" is "A female demon believed to [_do certain things with_] sleeping men"… but think about what is happening here = Succubus is trying to call to Neeba in his sleep but someone is yelling over her and waking him up…)

His eyes opened slowly to the unfamiliar room. Almost immediately, he began searching for his bow; eyeing the ugly tattered pink curtain, the stained bed sheets and doorway. But he couldn't see his bow. Pulling up the blankets, he bent low to see under them. "Ah!" he yelled as he was met with a sharp pain in his side. Continuing to search the bed, he found that his armor was gone, and so was most of his clothing.

Again meanwhile…

Aleja's and Kyohei's gazes locked on each other's as they heard the groan from beyond the salmon-colored curtain. Kyohei's gaze momentarily fell to the soup bowl he clutched in his free hand.

And one more time meanwhile…

Neeba's hazy memories of the final battle with his brother Jil were slowly starting to come back to him. He quickly felt for the hole in his chest -the one made by his brother's sword, but to his great surprise and relief- he found nothing.

"_Chhhhiiinnnng_" rang the sound of the curtain as a calloused hand pushed it back.

Neeba stared, taken aback at the face greeting him. "K..Kally…"

_It was Kally!_ But that couldn't be… Pazuzu killed Kally almost a year ago. Or… was it longer?

Aleja heard what their guest said from her place behind Kyohei and watched as her cousin's posture degraded before he puffed himself back out again and moved to stand beside the bed. "My name isn't Kally… but you're close," he said with a friendly chuckle. "It's Kyohei,"

Neeba watched fixatedly as the gray haired boy set the soup bowl down next to him. "I'm Kally's little brother."

"Really?" asked Neeba with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't have guessed. The only noticeable differences between you two are your hair styles and the single purple stripe on your cheek as opposed to Kally's two. Otherwise you two could probably pass for twins."

"Oh?" Kyohei responded with predictable gaiety, "You really think so?"

"Of course," he answered, flashing the slightest of smiles.

Aleja stood back behind the curtain and observed their exchange, trying not to be noticed. Now that their guest was awake, this would be the beginning of her plan set in motion. From here on out, every move she made was crucial.

"So why don't you ask your friend there to come out from behind the curtain?" Kyohei looked utterly embarrassed and Neeba stared arrows at Aleja through the thin fabric. Yep, he was definitely an archer, with precision accuracy.

She stepped out from behind the drape, not bothering to hide anything and glared at him, with one hand gripping her hip as she relaxed against the wall. "What's with you, carrot-top?" their guest asked. Aleja refused to answer and deepened her glare.

And Neeba glared right back. "Where is my bow?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kyohei, have you seen it?" she passed onto her cousin speedily, but not removing her gaze from Neeba's dazzling blue eyes even to blink.

"Um, no… Not since yesterday," Kyohei answered quite uncomfortably. "_How is it that I have to be stuck in a glaring match?"_ He wondered. "Umm, why don't we eat and you two can get cleaned up and dressed. Then we can worry about other things."

"Sure," Neeba answered, his glaring gaze still locked with her sooty grey eyes in their battle of wills.

The air in the room was so tense… Kyohei thought of the sparks that would fly if those two ever happened to actually fight one another. What was with them?

A while later, after they were fed, Neeba insisted on going to bathe alone and Kyohei provided him with some of Kally's clothes to try on. "If these don't fit, I'm afraid there really isn't much else. We did some patchwork on the clothes we found you in, but that's all there is."

"No-" Neeba stopped him. "This is great, thanks."

Kyohei nodded, smiling, and bowed slightly before returning to the house, leaving Neeba alone at the river's edge to bathe.

Looking up for the first time, Neeba noticed how their house wound around the tops of the trees. Holes between the dense canopy of leaves looked like stars as they allowed light to penetrate the forest. He couldn't imagine how dark it must get here at night…

"You know. I bet those two just can't _wait_ for you to leave their home. After all, they're already so poor -the little ingrates- they probably can't spare the food! And did you see their house? It's so small, I doubt even _a baby roper_ could stand to live here!"

"Shut up. They saved my life…"

"But are you sure it was them?..." Succubus prodded as Neeba began to strip.

He didn't know how to answer. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what happened to him after he fell from the tower. It was all fuzzy… there was something he remembered about being in the water, and his body feeling numb, and… Druaga. But none of it made any sense, and it gave him a headache to think about it.

Succubus could sense his unease and took advantage of it. "Don't worry," Succubus clasped her arms around his neck and held him loosely. "I'm sure you will find where that retch hid your bow and then make it back to Meskia in no time. And then you can teach that pathetic little brother of yours a lesson he will never forget."

"We're not going back to Meskia," Neeba stated.

"Oh?" she asked, obviously upset. "But then what are you going to do about Jil? You do realize he could become king if he manages to marry that girl?"

"Kaaya… or, Lady Ishara? Yeah I realize that. But it doesn't matter," he announced and dipped under the water.

Succubus looked at him dumbly, "Neeba-" she began-

Coming back up, he countered, "I will find my bow and then get the hell out of here, and that's all you need to know."

"Hm," she spat and turned away. But behind his back, she smiled. Glad that he was still himself, and still willing to hide things from others. That meant he wasn't totally useless yet…

After he was bathed and dressed, Neeba asked to speak with Kyohei alone.

"If you're Kally's brother then what, exactly, does that make her?" he questioned.

"Oh. You mean Aleja?" Kyohei asked but Neeba ignored the question. Kyohei decided to continue with a sigh, "She is my and Kally's cousin."

Neeba thought this over for a second before continuing, "Your cousin huh? And what does she do? Surely the two of you can't be living entirely on your own-"

"Our grandfather is a metal smith. He makes all kinds of armor and weapons and stuff, but nothing like the quality of armor we found on you, even if it was in really bad shape."

"Is that so… Then where am I?"

"What? You mean Kally never told you what village he was from?"

"Well, I can only think of a handful of climbers who would willingly give out that information and your brother was not one of those idiots."

Kyohei felt hurt though Neeba sounded like he was actually complimenting his brother. "Our district, Larsa, is on the outskirts of the kingdom. Our own little village is known as Rizo but I doubt you've heard of it even if you _are_ from the same district."

Neeba's thoughts changed course, "Wait… How did you know that?" he asked accusingly.

Kyohei looked as if his pet just bit his hand for the first time. "Um, Kally told me. He wrote about you in his letters."

Now Neeba was worried. Yes, he was upset over Kally's death and it hurt him to think about it. But right now, his main goal had to be gathering as much information as he could from these people and then getting his bow back. If it was any constellation, he was already fairly certain the fiery haired girl took it and was either planning on using it to get to him or selling it. He wasn't sure which he dreaded more. However, if they managed to get hold of anymore sensitive information about his past, there was no question. They would have to die.

Neeba then asked to speak with Aleja alone.

A few minutes passed and she met him at the door. She stared down at him in feigned arrogance. Neeba glared calmly back at her before removing the bed covers and placing both feet on the floor. The wood felt strangely soft and comforting under his feet. Continuing his interrogatory pace, he stood and took careful steps out the door and past Aleja, finally stopping about six feet into the grassy yard.

"Alright, where is it?" Neeba began calmly.

"Huh? Where is what?" Aleja asked tauntingly.

He answered her with a guarded chuckle and smiled sarcastically, "Please."

The mischievous girl decided she would continue her shenanigans a while longer and test his patience. "Hm," she laughed back at him. "If you want it you have to agree to something first."

"Oh? And what makes you think I will? You know I could kill you right here if I really wanted to."

"In your condition? Tell me is that what you really think or are you just stupid?"

Neeba's expression appeared less cat-like than before and his patience was wearing thin. "_Tell me where it is!_" Neeba returned harshly.

"Alright-" Aleja replied without breaking her aloof demeanor. "I'll tell you, but I doubt you're going to like it."

Neeba glared calmly back at the arrogant girl.

"Its somewhere in the forest, several days journey from here."

Neeba chuckled again. It was almost fun playing with someone like this, "But I thought your brother said that he saw the bow yesterday. So it couldn't possibly be any more than a day's journey-"

"-Sorry to disappoint you," she interjected, "But I'm also a mage- and though I may not be a very good one- I am quite skilled at enhancement magic."

"Then cast one of your spells on me and I can take back my bow and be on my way," Neeba provided. Knowing that she would decline, he hoped he could at least get her to reveal her motive to him.

"Sorry," Aleja smiled and responded with the clear and honest truth this time, "But I'm afraid I used up the last of my speed crystals hiding the bow last night. So even if I went to get it myself it would take me several days to get there."

"_Damnit_" Neeba thought. She was telling the truth. And what's worse; his bow could potentially be miles away in any direction and the only person in the world who knew where it was likely this girl. This crazy impudent girl who really pissed him off…-but whatever the circumstance- he resolved to get his bow back _by any means necessary_. –And _Damn_ he hated those words!

"So what do you want then?" he asked in defeat.

Aleja inwardly chuckled. Her plan was working perfectly! "Teach me how to perform magic," she demanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the only magic I can do is with archery."

"That's fine. I don't really care as long as it's effective against demons."

"_Demons?_" he speculated. "And why would a girl from an outlying village need that kind of skill?"

"_Shit!_" she thought. She hadn't planned on mentioning any of that to him and wasn't prepared with an answer.

"Hm," Neeba breathed as he saw his victory. Now he knew his location and exactly what she was after. "For the winter of Anubis right?" Aleja nodded in return. "The winter of Anubis is the opposing season to the summer of Anu and it comes around each year following the year during which the summer of Anu takes place. In other words, this year," Neeba turned to look at her while her head was cocked towards the ground. "The winter of Anubis is a season caused by the gods which drastically increases the demons power, making them more confident to encroach on human territory."

"When I lived in Meskia," he continued, "the army would prepare by setting up barricades along the base of the Tower of Druaga. All the climbers were forced to evacuate the tower and many of the townspeople fled the city. Talk about a difficult time to try and get a party together-" he finished with a bashful smile.

"Each time it happens, demons attack our village but no one can afford to evacuate. The only way we have survived this long is by building up into the trees where fewer demons can get to us." As she spoke her eyes glistened and her head fell lower.

"So," Neeba began again, "You want me to teach you how to shoot so you can protect your village, right?"

"Yes," Aleja admitted.

"And until I do, you won't tell me where my bow is?"

Aleja looked up at him angrily through messy red strands of hair.

"And what makes you think I won't just force you to tell me?"

"Oh, you can try, but it won't work."

Neeba raised an eyebrow again, "You really think so?" he asked unbelievingly.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," a voice spoke from behind Neeba who was taken by surprise.

He wheeled around to face the assailant and found Kyohei staring back at him, "_How did I not notice him sneaking up behind me?_" Neeba chided himself for his momentary weakness.

"So then, shall we get started?" asked Aleja happily. Neeba just stared at her.

In no time the trio retrieved an old wood bow from Gramps' workshop and set up in an open grassy field at the edge of the forest. Kyohei made targets out of old logs and stumps while Neeba began teaching Aleja the basics.

"Before we start I need to warn you about something,"

"What?" Aleja asked.

"You will never be more than what you are." Aleja looked at him with a dazed expression, obviously confused. A vein began to bulge in the back of Neeba's mind. If she was going to continue to act this stupid she would not make things easy for him. "_But that's exactly why she needs to know_," he thought. "I can teach you everything I know, but it won't make a difference if you can't perform."

"Perform?"

Neeba closed his eyes tightly in annoyance. Grabbing the bow and an arrow, he cocked it and aimed at the target. "Extend your arm as far in front of you as you can and then pull the string back with three fingers to your lips." Neeba's body turned to aim at the target, facing away from the girl who watched him with determination. She couldn't help but notice though, as she kept her eyes on him, how broad and toned his shoulders were as the sun created shadows on his black shirt. "Keep your back elbow up, focus on the target, and release." As he said this, the arrow impaled the center of the tree he aimed for at eye level.

Neeba lowered the bow before handing it to Aleja. Her hand reached out and took it timidly. Neeba's eyes followed her movements as she cocked the bow and drew it back. "Relax your shoulders but keep your elbow up," he reminded her.

Aleja wanted to whimper. This was just like being back in school; she was expected to perform but didn't believe she had the skills to meet his expectations. Aleja released the arrow prematurely and it flew past the target into a bush.

Neeba crossed his arms. _This was going to be a long day…_

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write and I know, I'm sorry, I'm trying to make these first few chapters less boring. Any ideas? Please post them in a review! Next chapter will be far more exciting. I will post as soon as I can. Thanks again!


End file.
